In A Web of Her Own Making
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: One-shot prompt fic. Amelie is tasked by Talon to spy on Lena and Emily. What she finds while doing so, might just make her more human. BDSM.


In a Web of her Own Making

**A/N: A quick one shot prompt fic. Prompt is, Amelie is spying on Lena in hopes of gaining Overwatch intelligence when she notices Lena and Emily doing BDSM and she begins to feel something for the first time since her change. Hope y'all enjoy. **

She had been spying on Lena for well over a month now, and the Brit was oblivious to it. It was amusing in a way, how one of Overwatch's greatest agents couldn't even tell she had a shadow. But it was all the better for Amelie because it meant she could more easily secure data for Talon about secret Overwatch missions.

But so far, her efforts had been fruitless.

Lena seemed to be on some sort of vacation from work, though she stayed in the city with her girlfriend, and all she did was everyday mundane things. The likes of which were beginning to piss Amelie off. Amelie had notebook after notebook of useless information scribbled down in hopes it would somehow lend a clue on the Overwatch conglomerate. Things like Lena likes cabbage soup, green tea ice cream, watching trashy American reality TV, sleeping in boy shorts and a tank top, and that she actually dyes her hair a light brown.

All useless and unnecessary information, that Amelie could do nothing with.

She had a similar book on Emily as well.

But her orders were clear. Tail Lena until she found out something useful. So she sat in her apartment, the one across the street from their's and window watched. She listened in to the bugs she had placed in their room when they had both gone out for a night out on town.

And she followed them around town in a disguise when they left to get groceries or to go to special events.

It was frustrating and though Amelie normally had a lot of patience, for she was known for laying her traps and plans in such a way that the victim would only fall into it at the end, her traps here were not going anywhere.

It was time for direct contact. She would order special holographic technology and masquerade as both of them, though one at a time. First she would go in as Lena, and quiz Emily about Overwatch. If the woman answered in the affirmative that she knew in the slightest anything about the company or the war going on between it and Talon, she would have to be neutralized.

And then the second night she would go in as Emily, and quiz Lena on matters, hoping to get something out of her. Right now Lena was away on some business- not Overwatch, sadly, but her regular job- and this would be the perfect time to infiltrate and analyze. Amelie could perhaps stick around for several days. She may not be the best at mimicking others, but she was certain her skill level would be high enough that she could fool Emily for a bit before she got suspicious.

And so on a rainy Monday morning, she entered the apartment, looking shorter, and with wind tossed hair that stuck up in every which way. "Lena!" Emily smiles warmly, pulling Amelie into a kiss.

It's warm and it catches Amelie off guard for a split second before her high processing brain reacts and she's kissing Emily back like she missed her.

When they pull apart Emily is still smiling. "I thought you weren't coming back yet?"

"I got let out early. Finished all my work and all, cuz I'm so speedy," she winked, her British accent spot on given how long she'd had to listen in on Lena.

"Well, I missed you. And I missed the games we played. It's been a while," Emily crooned out, her eyes darkening as she tugged Lena to their shared bedroom. "And you were especially evil leaving off where we did."

This was another thing Amelie had noticed. Lena and Emily shared a special activity between themselves. And no, it wasn't just sex. It was BDSM. A play in which Emily was the dom and Lena the willing sub. When Amelie first saw it, she was surprised that Lena was into it. She seemed too pure hearted to enjoy such a thing, but Amelie supposed even angels had their horns.

And as she became privy to more and more sessions, she began to feel a nagging sensation in her brain and heart. Almost...like a longing to connect?

The feeling didn't make much sense to her and as she watched the sessions, she thought it beautiful how pain could bring pleasure. All Amelie had ever known since her change was pain. The pain of not feeling anything, or not being able to express much real emotion. The pain of losing her loved one and killing in order to bring him back.

She loved how Lena was vocal about her pain, and it was an entirely different sound than when she and Amelie crossed paths. There they had beaten each other brutally, and Amelie wondered if Lena derived some pleasure from that but just couldn't vocalize it the same way. The idea that Lena had enjoyed their fights on a whole other level had Amelie's stomach churning pleasantly.

And there was surprisingly so much care that went into each session. Emily took care of Lena and though she disparaged her with harsh words and touches, she always made sure to check in with her afterwards. Due to Amelie's surveillance on them she was able to get a pretty good second hand understanding of their BDSM play.

It was almost an art form, really. And Amelie found herself wanting to impossibly, try it.

So as Emily tugged her into the bedroom and playroom, Amelie let her. She was agreeing to this because it was vital she retained her cover and additionally, she was a bit curious about it.

She allowed Emily to chain her up. It was a position Lena had been in several times. Naked and on her haunches, hands raised above her head and restrained with chains.

Amelie made sure to hang her head down, in the submissive gesture that she had seen Lena doing.

"Now now, what will we ever do with you," Emily sighed, tapping a crop that she had gotten from the closet against her chin. She had taken on a whole other demeanor. Like something inside her had shifted.

Danger.

That's what it was. Amelie could not help but shiver. She had never allowed herself to be in such a vulnerable position before. It was exhilarating. For once, giving up that control. Giving up having to lay her web carefully.

Emily paced around in front of her, thinking. "Maybe I should string you up by your toes? Maybe I should whip you until you bleed? Or maybe I should leave you on edge, wanting and waiting but not able to get anything?"

Each sounded deliciously terrible but Amelie knew better than to answer unless spoken to.

"Tell me pet, what should I do?"

"Do with me as you will. You are my mistress," Amelie answered, an answer that pleased Emily.

"Very good, pet. Exactly. It doesn't matter what you want, only what I want," she said, stopping in front of Amelie and cupping her chin hard. Then, she backed away and Amelie could tell was what was going to come next and she could only shiver in excitement.

When Emily smacked her with that crop across her abdomen, Amelie could feel something deep inside her chest welling up. It was emotions. Emotions that had been long ago locked away, suppressed not by her will. And she knew if she pushed harder, she would be able to feel more.

"I want more," she blurted out and Emily looked surprised. "More, already?" she questioned.

"Yes, mistress," Amelie was resolute. She was on the cusp of something. Of breaching something great. And she needed to get there at all costs.

"Well, when you ask so nicely," Emily cooed and then spent out more lashes. Her hits weren't too painful and she made sure to avoid truly tender parts like the underbreast or the inside of Amelie's naked thighs. But the sting wasn't enough and Amelie needed more. Her eyes were closed as she could feel emotions well up inside her. She felt alive. She felt like she was learning about who she really was.

"Harder. Hit me where it will hurt."

Emily stopped at this, breathing hard from her hits. "Lena, are you sure?"

"Yes," Amelie opened her eyes and looked at her hard. She needed it to really hurt. Because pain was beauty.

Emily acquiesced to the order with a quick head nod and then reared her hand back, slapping right on the soft parts of Amelie's body.

This was better. Amelie hissed in pain, but soon it melted to a euphoria. She had never felt like this before. Like she was in peace. Floating in her own world while the world around her still turned. She knew she was getting hit, but she couldn't feel it anymore. Just peace.

Eventually the lashes stopped and she felt cold without them. She opened her eyes and the sting of the crop finally became present to her. But what was more present was shock.

Lena was standing in front of her, right by Emily. Her arms were crossed over her chest. What was she doing here? She wasn't due back home for another day!

Amelie couldn't say anything, struggling to catch her breath. Her hands jingled against her chains and she felt trapped.

"Looks like we caught her," Emily says, slapping the crop into the flat of her palm.

"Caught the spider in her own web," Lena affirms, a slow dark smirk crawling onto her face.

Amelie tastes panic on her tongue as her eyes open wide. "Wa-wait, you knew?" she gasps as everything clicks into place.

"Yup, figured everything out in about a week's time. And then we just pretended we never noticed. And when I 'left for work' we were hoping you would come in here and it would give us a chance to trap you," Lena explained as she opened the closet door and pulled out a a whip, made from leather as dark as sin. She gave it an experimental crack and Amelie gulped. "Just didn't expect you to be so wanton as to immediately go in for some rough housing."

Amelie opened her mouth to respond but for once failed to think of anything. She was caught in a most compromising situation.

"I must admit, I've been thinking of doing this for quite some time." Lena's grin was impossibly ferocious and hungry looking. She passed the whip on to Emily.

"And so have I. I always wondered how long someone can last when they're in so much pleasure," Emily added on as Amelie jangled the chains she was bound by.

Oh no. Her plan had back fired and gloriously. She would never underestimate the intelligence of her flies ever again.

As the two women approached her, Amelie shivered in anticipation and fear, wondering how she would explain this to her supervisors afterwards.

Lena snatched off the holographic device, revealing Amelie's true form.

"Lena, why don't you kiss her wounds better? We don't want her to be in too much pain before we get truly started," Emily suggested and Lena eagerly went along, reverting into her submissive state, a state in which she only lived to serve her mistress. Amelie felt a combination of panic and excitement in her chest. Ideally, she would rather not be trapped by her enemies, but in this way, she was free to enjoy whatever they had in store for her. She knew they wouldn't kill her. Good never could. So she was safe in being trapped, for it gave her freedom for her true desires and curiosities.

Lena's lips descended onto where Emily's crop had fallen as Emily sat down on the bed and watched the scene unfold. Lena's lips were soft and caring, brushing over the red marks in a soothing and arousing manner. Her lips went over collarbone, then breasts, then stomach and Amelie wiggled in anticipation as they got lower and lower to her spread thighs. She hadn't felt aroused in years. But in this moment she felt like a young teenager, impossibly in rapt of their own arousal.

Lena got to her thighs and they jerked up with each delicate press of lips. The assassin's breaths had gotten heavier and she wanted to free her hands so she could encourage Lena's head closer to the apex of her thighs. But atlas she was stuck. And Emily noticed her wants. "I think our new pet wants more," Emily teased. "But new pets don't get to demand things from us. We should teach her what happens to greedy pets, right dear?" Emily turned to Lena who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes, mistress."

The edge of danger in their voices only enticed Amelie further. She would feel a wetness growing between her thighs and as Lena slid her small frame behind Amelie's bound one, Emily stood on front of her, forgoing the whip for now. Without warning, Lena's hands began to wander up and down her upper body in teasing motions, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples, tiptoeing down to her thighs.

Emily jerked Amelie's chin up in her hand, eyes hard. "You are not allowed to cum," she stated, like it was an iron clad rule, that would be punished by death if broken.

And at that moment Lena plunged her fingers deep inside. Amelie choked on her own gasp, not expecting the sudden nature of it. Never in all her years of work, had she expected the enemy to be inside her like this. Though if she had to confess, she had always found something attractive about Lena. But, she never would have guessed it would end up this way.

"Bring your worst," she gasped out as pleasure began to build. "You won't break me so easily."

"We'll see about that," Emily promised as Lena increased the tempo of her fingers.

Amelie was prepared to hold herself back from orgasm, but what she had expected was for it to be taken from her. Every time she was close, Emily telling because she would look at Amelie's face and how it scrunched up in concentration, she would instruct Lena to pull out. The first time it happened it was unexpected. The second time she knew it was going to happen. By the tenth time it happened, she wanted to scream in frustration. Her body was hovering on edge painfully.

"What's wrong?" Emily cooed falsely sweet. "I told you you aren't allowed to cum."

"Fuck you," Amelie grit out. This earned her a slap to her face, then another one. She could taste blood from where her lip had split. Her blood was boiling from too much pent up arousal.

"If you're mouth is going to be that dirty, than it might as well be put to use cleaning up dirty things," Emily deduced, lifting up her shoe. She was wearing heels. It was clear what she wanted Amelie to do, if Lena pressing her head down from the back was any indication. "Lick it," Lena said and Amelie had no choice but to lick the point of the shoe in subservience. This was her punishment.

Once she had worshiped it enough, Emily withdrew it. "Lena, continue back where we were. And maybe, if Amelie can hold on for three more rounds, she'll get her reward."

Three more rounds of being denied her pleasure. Amelie could do that. She'd done tougher things before. More mentally and emotionally draining things before. So she grit her teeth and held on, as Lena's fingers danced their maddening dance and her lips whispered up and down the assassin's neck. At last, with tears in her eyes, Amelie made it to the last round.

"Now, you may cum for us," Emily instructed and Amelie did, coming with what felt like the force of all her repressed orgasms. For a good minute she couldn't see anything but white and all she could hear was static. She slumped in her chains, drained and when she came to, regaining her bearings, Emily was tsking and shaking her head. "This won't do. You're tired already?"

"I can more than deal with what you have left," Amelie threw back her head, baring her teeth.

"Good," Emily smirked. She fetched the whip. "Because there's plenty more to come."

And she wasn't lying. Amelie felt like they pulled out every BDSM play under the sun just for her. Not that she minded, not when she finally began to feel human after her humanity had been stripped away all those years ago. Every ache, every bruise, just a reminder of her human state. Every orgasm, every bit of pleasure, a reminder that she could feel.

By the time three in the morning had fallen, all three of them were exhausted physically and mentally by what they had done.

Tired beyond belief, Amelie did a most irresponsible thing and knocked out in her enemy's house. She woke up at the crack of dawn, to find Lena and Emily curled up around her prone form on the bed, sleeping contently.

She felt affection stir in her chest. An emotion she had long forgotten. An emotion she liked. She wanted to feel more of it.

But, now wasn't the time for it. She had to go back, reevaluate all this. Make sense of it. Decide how to proceed. Should she keep doing this? Should she stop?

As she looked down at them, she could kill them so easily. Just snap their necks and they wouldn't even know. How foolish they were to leave themselves so vulnerable. But she didn't do it. Something held her back.

And so she merely slipped out of bed, her holograph no longer working, and put on clothes that didn't exactly match her. She could make out fingerprints and red marks on her body, signs of the pleasant afternoon she had had.

Then, giving one last sweep of the room, noting neither woman had stirred, though that could be an act, given how they had out smarted her before, she exited, closing the door quietly behind her.

She left the apartment, sore and aching all over, but more deeply satisfied and content than she could ever remember being in her life. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she crossed the street, stopping on the middle of it's deserted road, to fetch the note she felt in her jacket.

She pulled it open, Lena's messy writing on it.

_If you ever feel like ignoring Talon for a bit, come join us for a quick romp._

Well, well, it seemed like Amelie hadn't been the only one affected by this. So had Lena. And what a twist that was. The enemy lying in the enemy's bed.

And Amelie wasn't thick. She knew that Lena was hoping to get Amelie to switch sides by using sex. And she might just be onto something. But for now, Amelie would pretend she was still a hundred percent on Talon's side, if only to relish watching Lena and Emily pulling all the stops to make her into a good person.

Smiling she placed the note back and walked off just as a car drove down the lane.


End file.
